Harvest Moon
by Cayden Price
Summary: For those who don't like Edward with someone else don't read Bella died and Edward finds someone else to fill the void Edward/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Prologue: Realizations  
**

"Cade you're up." A voice said bringing her from her thoughts. Cayden looked up from her note book at Alice. She then looked at the board and saw it highlighted.

"Oh sorry," She muttered and stood up grabbing her ball, careful to avoid his stare.

She took one last glance at the board and noticed that all she needed was a strike to be higher than him or a spare and she'd be able to keep the tie with him. Their scores only differing a little even though she loathed bowling with a passion knowing that she looked like a fool and normally failed at it. Wanting to beat the person whose gaze she was avoiding was what helped. Normally she would've turned down an invitation to go bowling but it meant that she could spend time with the family that treated her better than her own.

She took a deep breath and sang softly under her breath to calm her nerves. When she released the ball she turned around not wanting to see it. The looks on Alice and Esme's faces were all she needed, she had gotten her strike. She looked at the face she had been avoiding all night a sly smile on her face to tell him to bring it on. She went over to Alice and gave her a high five.

"I need to talk to you." She said leading her away from the group, not allowing her to object.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after them.

"We'll be back in a minute." Alice called back to her boyfriend knowing full well that she had 4 more people till she was up again.

"Why are you pulling me away from everything?" Cayden asked when she finally stopped outside.

"I want to ask you about you and Edward." Alice asked sitting on the steps.

"Oh that," she said and turned around not wanting to look at the seer.

"Yeah that, why are you ignoring each other?"

"We're not…."

"Yeah you are, you've barely said a word to one another, hell I had to invite you to this and that look you gave him was the first one all night."

"It's his damn fault!" she said the anger in her towards him finally rearing it's ugly head, "On minute I think everything's going perfectly like he's giving me a chance and then the next thing I know I'm getting the cold shoulder."

"Oh Cade I'm so sorry." She said standing and placing her hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Its fine, I've started to get over it as much as I really don't want to. I mean I know I have feelings for him, but I guess if he doesn't have them for me then I have to get over it."

"Don't say that I know that he…" but she was interrupted by Edward coming through the door, his eyes on Cade.

"Alice it's your turn." He said but his gaze never leaving Cade's.

Alice smiled and headed back in letting the 2 of them to talk. Edward had heard Alice's thoughts on the entire conversation, but sadly not Cade's, like Bella he couldn't hear hers and it was one of the most frustrating things ever. He hated to admit it but she was right, just when he was starting to fall for her and show some of his feelings he shut her out thinking it wasn't right that he should for fall for some else after losing Bella. It had taken his entire family to stop him from going to Italy and getting himself killed a few months after Bella's death. 2 years after that it had taken a long and loud conversation Cade had convinced him to move on.

"Look Cayden I…" he began but stopped when she held up her hand.

"I'm guessing you heard Alice's thoughts? I'm through with waiting for you Edward, you've made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me, just let me still have my family and I'll be fine." She said her arms crossed and her eyes never breaking contact with his.

"I've wanted something to do with you." He muttered softly.

"Could've fooled me." She replied.

"I'm not the one flirting with other people."

"I wasn't flirting you bone head, I was asking him about stuff for class, he was the one flirting with me, your the one that's been cold not me."

Earlier that day he had watched one of the guys from her choir flirt with her in front of him, she was right though she hadn't given sign of flirting back and it just pissed him off. He had no clue why it bothered him so much,

She watched as he took it all in, she knew that some sort of feeling was there for her. She could still remember when he thought his feelings were caused by him using her powers. It had taken a demonstration of her powers as well as a couple weeks worth of her and Alice talking to him to convince him that she didn't do anything. She sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she looked past him towards the door and saw Jasper waving her over for her turn. She sighed and headed inside only to stop by him taking her arm.

"Don't ever doubt that I have feelings for you." He whispered his lips only inches from her ear.

"Then prove it," She said back pulling away his hand moving down to hers. His grip tightened on her hand, she looked back at him.

Edward looked into her eyes he saw her feelings for him there, her eyes told him what she hadn't 'if you really do have them then fight for me.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

Chapter 1

Cayden Price sighed as she pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail and walked in the Sentinel Community College it was another LONG day in front of her the only bright side was that she'd see her best friends at the very least. When she had first moved to Forks, Washington she didn't know anyone, when she began school at Sentinel she met Alice in her Acting class and had become friends with her and her boyfriend Jasper. She was shocked out later that Alice's brother was in her Communications class. It had taken her about 2 days after meeting them till she sensed what they truly were, Vampires. And that was 5 months ago 4 months ago she had also had a very loud and long conversation with Edward about Bella. Mind you it didn't bother her a bit that they were 'blood sucking fiends' as some would call them, hell she had seen and met just as bad if not worse. About a week after she found out about them they found about her.

Since she was 5 she found out that she had… a gift. At least that's what her mentor and her father called it. Her mother called it a virus, she was never supportive of it to begin with and her father never told his wife about his gifts till Cayden had shown hers. The mentor that had trained her father trained her as well, he taught her how to keep her powers under control and how to help them grow; he had been more of a parent than her mother ever had. After her father died her mother changed, most of the time she barely noticed Cayden's presence, and the fact that her husband left Cade everything he owned of value was the only reason she stuck around. Since William had died the only time she spent at home was to change or bring home her latest one night stand.

After telling them about her secret it hadn't taken most of the family long to trust her, it didn't help having a friend that could make it a cloudy day. Edward had taken a little longer to convince mostly because of the grieving over Bella, once he got snapped out of that he was fine. She just hoped her inkling was right and that he really did have feelings for her, as he had for him. She knew that he was against his after loosing Bella, but her hope was that he'd change his mind.

"Cade!" a cheery voice called behind her.

She turned a smile on her face seeing Alice, Jasper and Edward coming towards her. "Morning Alice, Morning Jasper." She said as Alice enveloped her in a hug, Jasper nodding at her in return, her blue eyes then glanced at Edward for a moment. His topaz eyes locking with hers for a moment, "Morning Edward."

"Morning Cayden." He said in return.

She glared at him slightly for a moment; he knew she hated being called by her full name.

"So to Acting we go?" Alice said with a smile at the two of them, she knew of Edwards feeling for the girl and was trying hard to get him to act on them.

"Works for me," Cade said with a smile, "we'll see you two later."

The girls linked arms and headed towards the fine arts portion of the building. Jasper smiled at Alice who blew a kiss his way. He looked over at his brother and smile giving him a pat on the back.

"Just ask her, you know you want to." Jasper said as the two headed to their psych class.

"No clue what your talking about," he said his denial in full swing once again.

"Ok what's going on with you, the past week you've been giving her the cold shoulder brooding man again. What happened?" he asked as the exited the main building to cut across the quad to get to the Wayne Building for their class.

"It's too soon, after loosing the love of my life my soul mate; I don't think I can love someone else."

"Edward let me pass on some words of wisdom from Charlisle. There are times we can love someone to the point where they feel like they're your soul mate but in fact they aren't. That it's someone else that's meant for you." He said giving him a pat on the back as they entered the room.

Cade stretched getting out of her second class of the day, Ensemble Choir. She had Communications with Edward next, he generally met her about half way to the room, or if he got out early he would wait for her.

"Hey Cade wait up!" a voice called behind her, her eyes did an instant roll. It was Aaron, he was her partner for a duet and he also made it a little too obvious that he liked her.

"What's up Aaron? I gotta get going to Comm." She asked pausing for him to catch up.

"So about the duet you think maybe you want to get together and work on it tonight?" he asked his hand on her elbow.

"Love to but I got a family thing tonight with the Cullen's" she said pulling it out of her ass, giving him a sympathetic smile in return.

"Ah," he said hesitantly stopping his hand from moving further up her arm, "tomorrow then maybe?"

"Birthday plans sorry," she said then ran off to meet Edward; she kept going seeing that he wasn't at their normal meeting place. When she saw him in class she got nothing but a glare from him when she finally found him in the class room.

"Hello?" Cade asked answering her phone later that night; she was laying on her bed going over her sheet music for the duet.

"Hi Cade!" Alice said overly enthusiastic.

"What's up Alice?" she asked talking to the girl always brought a smile to her face.

"Charlisle wants a family activity tonight, wanna come?"

"Where too?" she asked already forgetting her homework and standing to grab a small duffle bag from her closet.

"Bowling alley." She said already knowing she would say yes.

Cayden paused for a moment until she heard the familiar drunken giggle from her mother down stairs, which meant she had a man downstairs.

"Ok, give me a minute to pack a bag then I'll be there in 15." She said.

"Works for me cya soon." And she heard the other end go quiet.

Cade smiled to herself throwing a change of clothing and pajamas into the bag along with a few bathroom accessories as well as her camera. With her mother down there with another man there was no way in HELL she was staying at home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died from cancer Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 2**

Cade sighed looking out the window of Carlisle's Mercedes. She was shocked that Edward wasn't driving his Volvo; the man that ALWAYS wanted to drive was sitting quietly next to her in the backseat, behind his parents. The rest of the Cullen clan in Alice's prized Porsche behind them.

"So the winner gets a choice on the next activity." Carlisle said looking through the rearview mirror at the 2 in backseat.

"Really?" Cade asked looking forward at her more or less adoptive father.

"Yup, Alice mentioned that you had grabbed an over night bag so I figured we might as well kidnap you. I believe Jocelyn can forgive you." He said.

Cade smiled at the mentioning of her best friend, well other best friend besides Alice, "She got stuff going on to night so that works for me, anything I want?"

"With in reason yes." Carlisle said as Alice's Porsche zoomed past already knowing what she was going to choose.

"Well just hanging out with all of you works for me, so how about movies back at home."

"Home it is." He said and began to speed up to catch up with Alice.

Edward watched Cade look back out the window, his mind racing trying to process what she had said. Which ending up being more frustrating then he originally thought.

"What was the good news you wanted to share my dear?" Esme asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Oh that, I figured I'd wait till we got home." She said with a smile.

"News?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow and a small smile coming to his lips.

"You'll see." She said patting his hand.

As much as he didn't want to admit it he had felt the spark between the two of them from the simple touch.

"Edward, earth to Edward." Cade said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?"

"We're here." She said getting out of the car.

He looked out the window and noticed that they were in the garage, the others already heading inside. He got out of the car and saw her smiling at him.

"Lost in thought?"

"Just a little."

"Anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh later."

She cocked her eyebrow at him and headed inside, her bag already over her shoulder. He walked in side Carlisle convincing him to help set up the entertainment center. The family had almost 600 movies in there collection, and an entertainment center to rival that of a movie theater, they just didn't use it as often as you might think. When he finished he took his normal spot on the floor, Esme had brought down pillows, to lie on, more than likely for Cade's sake. He looked up to see Alice and Cade coming down the stairs laughing about something. Alice had fixed Cade's hair and given her one of her birthday gifts early, it was a pair of jeans that fit her just right, a silk white button down shirt and over that a new black leather jacket, it was simple and thigh length.

"What do you think Edward?" Alice asked making Cade turn in a circle after she took off her jacket and laid it over the banister.

He gave Cade an encouraging smile unable to find the words; this was going to be difficult. He mouthed thank you to Alice when Cade wasn't looking, almost like she had gotten the gift for him as well.

"So what's the news?" Emmett asked intrigued about the whole thing, as Cade sat next to Edward on the pillows.

"Eager aren't we?" Cade asked knowing that if Emmett could blush he would.

"Well as of 5 minutes ago at 12:01am I gained half of my father's inheritance. And yesterday before Alice called I put a down payment on a loft that's about 4 houses away from this one." She said with a smile not surprised that Alice was now attacking her with a hug.

"Cade that's great! That means you can get away from your mother." She said letting the girl go so she could breathe.

"I know! The tough part will be telling her about it." She said and then looked shyly at both Edward and Alice, "You mind coming with me tomorrow? Jocelyn has work."

"Of course," Alice said with a smile, Edward nodding in agreement as well.

The rest of the family congratulated her as Esme and Carlisle slipped out of the room.

"Oh one other thing, you know Wesley my mentor and my fathers?"

"You mean the one you mother moved you and her to get away from so that he couldn't make your powers grow?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah that one," she said with a laugh even with out his help she had practiced and made her powers grow on her own, "well he found me finally, and it didn't hurt that I was looking for him as well. He decided to make up for missing 3 Christmases and 2 birthdays and got me a car."

"What kind?" Edward asked his car fetish shining through.

"You'll see it tomorrow, that's when he's dropping it off at my new loft." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 3: Birthday Fun **

Cayden then started laughing when the lights went down and Esme and Carlisle came back. In his hands was a small cake, and hers were over laden with presents. The smile remained on her face when the Cullen's sang Happy Birthday to her. She closed her eyes making a wish and blew out the 20 candles Carlisle had placed on the cake. The lights came back on and Esme placed the presents in front of her.

"You guys you didn't have to do this you know." She said with a smile.

"Of course we did." Alice said with a smile as Cade's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Happy Birthday!" two voice said on the other side.

"Thanks Jocelyn thanks Jacob." She said with a smile ignoring the small glare in Edward's eyes.

"How's everything going with the Cullen's?" Jocelyn asked Cayden could hear Jacob growl in the background and Jocelyn hit him.

"Good, I was just about to open my gifts." She said with a smile.

"Alright we'll let you get back to that." Jocelyn said with a smile knowing how she felt for the youngest Cullen.

"Alright see you tomorrow." She said with a smile and hung up the phone.

She smiled seeing that Alice had placed one of the gifts in her lap; she smiled seeing it was from her and Jasper. She opened the silver packaging to reveal a black leather scrapbook with gold lettering across it that said her name and 'Memories'. She opened it seeing a number of different pages completed, pictures and all. Not only Alice's playful writing but Jasper's elegant script as well.

"Thanks guys it's beautiful." She said giving each a hug. Three of her favorite pages were of all of them playing baseball, Cade included. She had delved into her powers to be able to play with them.

Emmett's gift was next wrapped in a dark green paper. After their latest camping trip she had a feeling that she knew what it was. She laughed opening it; it was a large dark blue hiking pack. When they had gone on the trip she had brought a normal backpack earning criticism from not only him but Edward as well. She had convinced not only them but the rest of the family to actually go camping; she also allowed them to disappear to hunt while it went on, most of the time while she herself ate food, keeping a barrier up when they got near when they were hunting. She extended her hand while continued laughing only to get pulled into a half hug.

Rosalie's was next, it was a shock that she had gotten her something herself and not gone in with Emmett. She unwrapped the pink paper to reveal a red leather bound journal. She smiled at the girl and held out her hand Rosalie took it with a smile as Cade squeezed it in thanks.

Esme and Carlisle's was the last one in front of her, it was a small red envelope, she opened it to reveal 3 different gift cards for IKEA, Sears and Bed Bath and Beyond. Each holding more than enough money the note inside saying it was to help furnish her apartment. She smiled and hugged both of them in gratitude.

She sat back down and stared at Edward expectantly, he gave her a look saying that she'd get it later and she nodded.

"Now I have an excuse to make you go shopping with me." Alice said with a rather large smile on her face. Cade rolled her eyes earning a laugh from the girl.

"Alright let's get the movies started." Carlisle said with a smile, Emmett already placing one in.

Edward watched from the corner of his eye as Cade settled into the pillows. He could see Jasper and Alice on the other said Jasper pulling Alice into his arms. His hands itched to pull Cade closer but he resisted not sure what she'd think. About half way through the movie he settled on just taking her hand instead.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 4: One Last Gift **

Cade let out a large sigh looking at her self in the bathroom mirror. Her heart had skipped a beat when Edward had taken her hand and not let go. She softly cursed herself under her breath for letting him get to her like that. She made one more check in the mirror to make sure everything looked okay and headed out the bathroom door only to jump back.

"Damn it Edward!" she said her hand over her heart trying to calm it.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically, but the smirk remaining on his face when he pushed away form the door frame.

"Why may I ask are you standing there waiting for me?" she asked fully exiting the bathroom and turning to face him, her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." He said the smirk disappearing from his lips.

"Uh, yeah sure… we can go to your…" she began pointing towards his room.

"Some where a little more private if you don't mind." A soft smile coming to his lips.

"Of course, how about the baseball field." She said with a small smile.

He nodded in agreement and the 2 headed back towards the door, Cade grabbing her coat as they left. Alice smiling like a maniac as the 2 of them left knowing what was to come. Cade smiled as Edward headed for his car. She ran to catch up to him and grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him a smile on her face.

"I figured we'd drive half way then I'd run the rest." He said pulling her closer to him and the Volvo.

"Running's faster." She said with a smile, "I'd hoped we could run together."

"What do you mean?"

"A little magic." She said pulling him towards the woods; he smiled at her as well.

When they got to the edge of the woods she squeezed his hand and let go and started running as fast as her powers would allow. She felt free, if this is what Edward and the others felt when they ran she was determined to do it again. Or find something that worked around regular people just as well. She smiled when she felt Edward take her hand once again the two of them running together. When the got to the field she could feel him slowing down and she started to as well. She started laughing when they got to normal walking speed, him laughing with her. Without thinking she hugged him the smile on her face growing when he hugged her back.

"Sorry" she said softly pulling away.

"No your not." He said softly taking her hands in his keeping her from moving away.

"Nope I'm not and you know what I think I'm going to stop apologizing for stuff like that." She said hoping that he wouldn't let go of her hands.

"I'm glad that's actually one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you…" he said letting go of one of her hands and sitting pulling her down as well. He sat cross legged on the ground while she sat next to him and took he took her other hand again. Cade just looked at him expectantly.

"I thought about what you said to me," he said locking his liquid topaz eyes with her dark blue ones, "since you left me outside." His normal smirk coming back to his face, "and I'm glad that you told me that…. Because you're right Cayden,"

She gave him a playful glare at him using her full name and he just smiled back, his hand tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, his fingers lightly stroking her cheek before he took her hand once again.

"What are you saying Edward?" she asked hoping it was the answer not only she but Alice had been waiting for.

He leaned to the side to pull something out of his back pocket. He handed her a small black velvet box.

"Open it," He whispered into her ear, he had moved closer to her.

She tried to suppress the chills going down her arms from him being that close. "Please don't change the subject." she said to him seriously, the smile she had no longer on her lips.

"I'm not I promise this," he said reassuringly his finger touching the lid of the box, "will hopefully explain everything."

She looked at him confused not exactly sure what to think. She opened the small box and her eyes widened at the site of the silver claddagh ring.

"Oh Edward." She said softly, "it's…. I don't know what to say."

"It's a claddagh ring, the crown…" he began but she interrupted her fingers tracing the pattern.

"Mean's loyalty, the hand's mean friendship and the heart…"

"Means love," He said pulling the ring from the box in her hand and holding it between the two of them, "Alice mentioned something about you wanting one. Look Cade I know I've been ungodly stubborn and pigheaded, and I know you've been trying and waiting longer than most would. Like I said I decided you were right but if you are through waiting for me I'll understand and you can point the heart away, you can also keep the ring as a sign of friendship. But if you are still willing to… to give me a chance, then…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence his eyes only on her. She took the ring from his hands and stared at it for a good couple of minutes, the longest in Edward's lifetime. She wasn't completely sure what to think and for that matter do, he was right she had waited a lot longer then normal and part of her wanted to give up but another… She looked at him at long last and placed her right hand on his cheek, she removed her hand and placed the ring on her finger on her right hand and smiled at him, his crooked smile coming to his lips; the heart was facing her.

"All I can really say is…" she said softly as the two got closer, "what took you so long?"

"My head was being stupid and wouldn't listen to my heart." He said as he leaned forward his lips touching hers.

When he felt her smile against his lips he pressed a little harder, her hand going to his cheek, neither of the could deny the spark they both felt with the kiss. Cade lifted her hand and brushed his cheek gently. They both pulled away, Edward backing a little further then Cade, her eyes then opened wider and she lowered her hand when she realized that since they had left the house she had forgotten to make it easier for her with her powers.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" but he silenced her placing a finger on her lips.

"Cade its fine," he said picking up her hand and placing it on his cheek again, "it's something I need to do; I need to be able to be close to you without you using your powers to make me more comfortable."

"Are you sure?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"More than I have been in a while." He said into her ear and kissed her once again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 5: Moving On **

Cade looked at herself in the mirror in her room and let out a sigh, Alice had pulled out a smart looking outfit for her to talk to her mother in, which ended up being the one she had given her last night. Alice had sat her down in chair and was fussing with her hair, while she fidgeted with her ring.

"Are you okay?" a velvet voice asked.

Cade looked out the corner of her eyes at the owner of the voice, Edward was leaning calmly against her desk.

"Uh yeah," she said with a small smile, "I'll be fine once all of this is over."

"Well your look is complete," Alice said stepping back from her letting her stand, "If this doesn't say 'I'm serious' to your mom then I don't know what will."

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She turned and hugged Alice, "Thank you Alice, so much."

"Your welcome," she said and pulled away from the girl.

Cade smiled when two arms encircled her pulling her against his hard chest, "You look amazing," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Thank you," she said leaning into his arms, she leaned her head back and kissed his cheek, "alright let's get packing."

She laughed softly seeing Alice reach for a box, Alice looked at her in confusion then backed away from the boxes and stood next to the two of them. Cade waved her hands in front of her and muttered a few choice words. All around the house, stuff that belonged to her was packed away into boxes, when it was done the boxes stacked themselves neatly by the door, ready and waiting for not only her mother but Emmett to get there with the jeep and Jasper with the rental truck. The only thing left in her room was the furniture.

"So much easier then doing it by hand." Alice said with a smile.

"That it is." She said and removed herself from Edward's arms, the three heading downstairs to the living room to wait.

After watching Cade pace, Edward pulled her into his arms. "It'll be fine love just calm down." He said holding her close and kissing her temple. Ever since the pervious night he had become greedier wanting to be able to touch her and kiss her as much as possible.

"I hope your right." She said with a sigh then looked at the seer sitting across from them, her eyes where closed and there was a slight smile on her face, "What are you seeing Alice?"

She opened her eyes and sat back with a smile, "Everything will be fine and Emmett and Jasper will arrive on time."

"One of the many reasons why I'm glad you're in the family." She said with a smile, she relaxed for a few good minutes being able to get her thoughts together, she then heard the familiar sounds of her mother coming home from work. She then whispered to Edward, "Here goes nothing."

"If you need us just signal," he said the two of them standing up; he pulled her into a deep kiss to give her courage, "we'll be right outside."

Alice gave her a hug as well and the two were gone just as the door started to open.

"Cayden!" her mother called.

"Right here mother." She said sitting on the arm chair.

"What are all these damn boxes for?" she asked kicking at least 2 as she walked by.

"I'm leaving." She said hopping that her voice sounded as strong as she wanted it to.

"Hahaha very funny young lady," her mother said placing her work bag on the kitchen counter, "Now get these boxes out of my living room I have…."

"A date yeah I know you always have a date. Ever since dad died you've had a date or you haven't been home."

"That's not true."

"Yeah mom it is, you pay no attention to me what so ever."

"Yes I do."

"Alright then who are my friends?"

"Jocelyn, Mackenzie, Ashley…"

"Mom I haven't been friends with Mac and Ashley since we moved, and Jocelyn has always been my friend."

"Alright then those pail kids that are always here,"

"You mean Alice and Edward; do you even know what day it is?"

"Saturday,"

"No mom it's my twentieth birthday which means I have inherited half of what dad left me and I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere young lady not if I have anything to say about it."

"You lost that ability when I turned 18; you've only stayed because dad left the money to me. I'm gone mom oh and by the way Wesley says hi."

"That bastard how did he find us?"

"Because unlike you he cares about me, he wants to make sure that my powers grow like they're supposed too."

"That's why we left so that virus couldn't grow in you."

"Uh mom before we left he had taught me enough that I made them grow on my own." She said with a smirk, she could here the jeep pull up.

"You are going no where."

"Um actually I am," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear signaling Edward and Alice, "these are my friends and they've been more of a family to me then you have."

"Young lady if you leave this house I swear to god…"

"You'll what mom? You can't sue for money the courts already told you that it's all legally mine." She said and with a snap of her fingers her stuff made its way out to the jeep and moving truck.

Her mother backed up almost tripping over the chair as her mattress floated past. Edward and Alice both placed an arm around Cade as she had one last thing to say to her mother.

"And by the way it's Cade now." She said and the three followed the last of her stuff out the door. The smile on Cade's face contagious enough to spread to Edward Alice and Emmett as they got into the jeep.

"Way to go Cade!" Alice said leaning over and hugging her friend from the backseat.

"You were amazing." Edward said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thanks guys, I mean it. Not sure if I could've done it without knowing that you guys were outside, or that you and Jasper were on your way Emmett."

"Hey you're apart of the Cullen family now and we take care of our own." Emmett said with a smile back.

"It's supposed to thunder tonight, anyone up for some baseball." Alice said with a smile.

"Works for me….. uh that is if Jocelyn doesn't have any plans for me."

Ok I promise that the next chapter will have the presenting of Jocelyn


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 6: Something from an Old Friend **

Cade smiled when they pulled up to her new home, she could see Jocelyn sitting on the steps smiling at them her car pulled just off the right of the driveway in the grass. Her gothic Lolita dress poofing out at the bottom, she had on her knee high lace up black boots and her elbow length black gloves.

"Hi Jo!" she said happily getting out of the car.

"Cade! Darling I was hoping it wouldn't take you to long!" she said happily hugging her friend.

"Car not working again?" she asked seeing that the car that Emmett and Jasper were parking by was in fact Jacob's.

"Uh yeah, Jake's letting me borrow his Rabbit till he can fix Vicky." She said with a smile.

"Was wondering why I smelt him but couldn't hear his thoughts." Edward said walking up to both girls, his arm going protectively around Cade.

"Yup, he's running with Embry and Quil." She said with a smile, "So Edward I see you finally manned up and admitted your feelings."

Cade tried to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her lips, Edward glaring at her friend.

"I like the new dress Jo, what's this style now?" she asked before an argument broke between the 2 of them.

"Carla, I just got it in." she said twirling in a circle.

"Hey Cade!" Emmett called distracting the 3 of them, "Are we moving all this in by ourselves or are you going to do some of that voodoo that you do so well?"

She laughed at him, "But that would just make it too easy on you if I did that."

He pouted at her and she laughed harder barely getting out the words and waving her hands every thing moving on it's own inside and into it's proper place. One of the reasons she had chosen this place was the fact that it was surrounded by the thick forest; she could use her powers with out the worry of anyone seeing it. That and the fact that is was the closest one she could get to the Cullen's didn't hurt either.

"So, anything else you need Cade?" Emmett asked anxious.

"No Emmett you and Jasper can head back now." She said chuckling lightly.

He smiled and pulled her into a one armed bear hug, she smiled when he put her down. She walked up the Jasper her powers making it easier for him, Edward having explained how hard it's been for him. He gave her a simple hug; she smiled and hugged him back. She had told him how she had lost control of her powers once. Her way of saying she knew what he was going through. Both boys walked back to the trucks pilling in and heading back to the rental place then more than likely home.

"So…," Edward started his arms wrapped around her waist, "Where's this new car of yours?"

"Garage," she said with a smile, she knew at some point the question would come, all four of them going to the garage. She pulled the opener out of her pocket and pressed the button. As it lifted the others could make out the midnight blue paint.

"It's pretty." Jo said with a smile as the door finished opening.

"Thank you, Wesley didn't do half bad if I do say so my self.

Edward let her go to circle the car and check it out, "I thought these didn't come out for another year." He muttered to himself

"Wesley has connections," she said with a smile the to Jo's look, "It's the new Camaro SS; it's not available to the public for another…"

"5 months." Edward finished.

"Like it?" she asked him smiling at him.

"Can I drive it?" he asked his crooked smile on his face.

"Maybe we'll see." She said then looked around, "Where'd Alice and Jocelyn go?"

"Inside," he said walking closer to her, "Alice knew that there was something I wanted to do."

"And that would be?" she asked smiling coyly, his hands were on her hips leading her to the wall until he had her against it.

"This," he said and he gently kissed her, "can I please drive it?"

She smiled at him glad she had the wall for support or her knees would've given out.

"Uh, there's something else I need to show you first, that and I need to drive it first." She said regretfully pushing him away and moving to a cover object in the corner.

"What's this?" he asked intrigued.

"Well you know the bike you showed me? The one you got before…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"The Ninja? Yeah I do." He said his hand taking hers, a small smile on his face. She had always been careful with what she talked about around him.

"Well Wesley saw pretty much everything, he also heard most of the conversations between the two of us and I told him about the running at full speed thing. He thought this might be nice for me to have too." She said and pulled the sheet off, revealing a Yamaha FZ6.

"Very nice," he said also looking at this one, "why no helmet?"

"That whole magic keeping me safe thing." She smirked and she pulled him away from the bike.

"Good point." He said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"So want to go for a ride Sunday?" she said with a smile indicating to the bike.

"Of course, but first…" he said the kissed her deeply. He could feel her smile against his lips. He pulled away hoping he had her right where he wanted her. "Can I drive it?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 7: A Furry Birthday Treat **

Cade smiled at Edward and kissed his cheek, "Later" she said and pulled him inside.

"So what should we do now?" Jocelyn asked happily.

"Not sure, at some point in time today or tomorrow Alice and I need to go shopping for the stuff I'm missing." Cade said as she and Edward sat on the couch. Cade couldn't help but smile when she had seen the spark go to Alice's eye when she had mentioned shopping.

"Hey Cade I do have one request though," Jo said a sly smile on her lips.

"Yes?" Cade asked Edward's arm wrapping around her.

"Um, there are a few people that would like to wish you a happy birthday but they can't come here when…." She said nodding her head towards Edward and Alice.

"Ah I can take the hint." Alice said standing; she walked over to Cade giving her a hug, "Remember baseball tonight at 10."

Edward's eyes then shown with realization knowing who Jocelyn was now talking about. He stood pulling Cade up with him walking with her by the door.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea I mean…." He started but she placed her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"Edward I'll be fine I promise," She said with a smile lowering her hand, "I've got my powers if need be."

He looked at her for a moment then looked at his sister, "She'll be with us for baseball tonight Edward, don't worry." Alice said reassuringly.

Cade smiled up at Edward as his eyes searched hers. He saw no sign of worry or fear in them. He lost his train of thought when her lips pressed to his. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close and making the kiss deeper still. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll never get tired of that." He said with a smile, "I'll be here right at ten to come and get you alright?"

"Ok," she said with a smile, "and don't worry everything will be fine, I promise."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaving. She smiled and headed back to the couch next to Jo.

"I think we've gone nuts." She said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"We're both dating supernatural creatures."

"Good point, but hey if this is nuts then throw me into some trail mix."

Cade smiled and laughed at her.

"Hey I have a question to ask you before I tell the pack to come here."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to this Bella chick? I mean Jacob said she died but didn't go into it."

"Oh… Uh, yeah I do. Charlisle said it was really sudden… I think he said it was from a different form of SIDS, it happens sometimes in young men but it happened to her, one of those really rare cases, it was one of the reasons why Alice never saw it."

"Ah got it… I think"

"Yeah it's weird. I heard bits and pieces from Edward at least what parts he could tell me. I got the rest of the story from Carlisle."

"I wish I could get Jacob to tell me that."

"Hun it's hard for him, she was the first person that he had strong feelings for. You'll always have feelings for the first person you ever loved. Can you tell me you still don't have feelings for Ethan?"

A light pink blush came to the girls face, "Alright your right, I just wish he wouldn't freak out you know? I mean I called him my space heater jokingly and he flipped."

"I can explain that one too, a little while before she died they fought newborn vampires that were well pretty much after her, some revenge thing or something… not completely sure. She would've frozen to death if it hadn't been for Jacob being there, Edward said something to Jacob about fetching a space heater or something to that effect. So he probably thinks about her when he hears it."

"Ah…" she said softly her face gaining a darker shade of pink, "ok got it now."

"Good now call your puppy and tell him the coast is clear." She said with a smile.

Jocelyn smiled largely and ran out to her car, her cell phone in hand. Cade shook her head and went into the kitchen pulling out food for when the boys got there. She was slicing up the bread when Jocelyn came back in a large lime green box in hand after setting it on the dining room table she went and watched Cade. This is one thing she would agree with Edward on Cade was always so peaceful when she cooked. Cade spread a little butter on top of the pieces as well a plenty of mozzarella cheese and placed them in the oven.

"Are they on their way?" she asked as she placed a pot on the stove for the marinara sauce.

"They should be here any minute actually." She said with a smile.

"How many will there be from the pack?" Cade asked wanting to make sure she had enough food as she emptied the can of sauce into the pan.

"Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth more than likely and I think Jacob has Sam and Emily's gift with him."

"What is it with you people and getting me gifts I've told you before you don't need to." She said adding spices to the sauce.

"Because we can." A familiar voice said coming through the screen door.

"Come on in fur ball." Cade said with a smile.

Jacob came in and she could see the playful glare in his eyes.

"How's Edward?" Seth asked as he and the other placed their gifts with Jocelyn's.

"He's good, he and Alice just left,"

"Explains the stench," Jacob muttered and pretended to wince when Jo smacked him in the back of his head.

"Be nice Jake, and I'm joining them tonight for baseball actually." She said and pulled out the bread and poured the sauce into a bowl, "How's the pack?"

"Good," Embry said grabbing a few pieces before she set the pan down, "Quil imprinted."

"Really?" she asked the boy who was now blushing at her like mad.

"Uh yeah," he muttered around a mouth full of bread, the blush on his cheeks barely visible through the color of his skin.

"Her name's Ashlyn and she will be at the bonfire down in La Push this weekend with the rest of us. You're free to come if you'd like that way you can meet her." Jacob said happily four pieces on his plate; he followed the others to the couch, "If you can get away from the bloodsuckers, that is."

"Puppy, heal, sit." Jocelyn said grabbing a few pieces herself and sitting down on the loveseat Jacob moving next to her a playful glare on his face.

"Sorry love," he said and kissed her neck.

"Alright enough with all the lovey-dovey; open your gifts Cade." Seth said after having made a face at Jacob and Jo.

Cade smiled at the youngest werewolf, though he looked nothing like it. She plucked his gift from the top of the pile she pulled off the wrapping paper revealing the hand made picture frame, the picture on the inside was of the entire pack, including Billy, Emily, Jo, and Jared's girl Kim. The note of the back in Seth's untidy scrawl brought a smile to her face.

Never forget your furry and warm blooded friends

"Thanks Seth it's perfect," she said getting up and placing it next to the picture she had of the Cullen's and herself.

She grabbed up Quil's next, she pealed off the paper revealing the hand made bracelet inside. She smiled at him and slipped it on, the pale blue and russet brown contrasting on her skin.

"It's supposed to stand for both world's your apart of." He said shyly.

"Thanks Quil I love it." She said and grabbed up Embry's she opened it the photo album slipping into her hand. She smiled at him largely and flipped through the pages seeing the fun times at not only La Push but Jo's as well. She opened Sam and Emily's happy to see the rest of the cook ware that she was missing.

She opened the last one on the table, already knowing it was from Jo. She smiled when she unwrapped the oddly shaped gift revealing not only a beautiful hand made dream catcher but surprised a laugh seeing the vampire plushie she had gotten as well.

"Thanks Jo." She said hugging her best friend.

"Of course," Jo replied with a smile knowing hers was going to be the best.

"So Jake where's yours?" she asked knowing he had it on him somewhere.

"Let me see and drive your new car and I'll give it to you."

"Give it to me and I'll get you the parts you need." She said slyly knowing that he needed them to finish Jo's birthday present.

"What parts?" Jo said confused.

"Nothing babe," he said quickly and handed Cade the envelope. He was restoring Jo's dream car for her for her birthday and she had requested Cade and Rosalie's help to find the parts.

Cade smiled triumphantly and opened the top of the envelope. A piece of cardstock falling into her hand, when she turned it over she couldn't help but laugh loudly. It was perfect, a Get to La Push Free card. What made her laugh harder was the fact that not only Jacob had signed it but Edward as well.

"How in the world did you get him to sign it?" she asked amazed that Edward would agree to something like that.

"It took a little to convince him that nothing bad would happen but it ended up working in the end." Jacob said, "and even better you can use it on the up coming bonfire."

Cade smiled at all of them she loved all her gifts so much and these just making her birthday complete.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 8: Something to never forget **

THUD, THUD, THUD

Cade smiled happily getting the nail in right; she hung the loop of the dream catcher on the nail and got off her bed, happy that it looked like it belonged in that spot over her bed. She had placed the plushie on her dresser to remind her of how much she loved her best friend and how silly the girl could be. The boys and Jo had left about half an hour ago giving her time to clean up and get ready for Edward to pick her up for the game.

The memory of her boyfriend meeting her best friend never ceased to make her smile. She had gotten a daily email from the girl informing her of issues at home and how much she missed her, and when she came back form a three day camping excursion with the Cullen's, she had about 20 different emails from the hyper active girl in her inbox. The last one informing her that she was going to move to Forks to be with her friend and get away from her overly protective family, a place not even 3 blocks away from La Push reservation, on her grandmother's request. She was worried though, she hadn't exactly informed Jo of her boyfriend at that time friend's…. Condition but knowing Jocelyn she had read enough anime and novels and watched enough movies that she would know in a heart beat. She could still remember the day clear as a bell.

_Cade fidgeted on the swing on her mother's front porch she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her best friend._

_"Whoa Cade chill before you break something." Alice said happily._

_Cade smiled nervously at Alice and Edward as well, she was still surprised that Edward had actually come with Alice to meet Jocelyn, last she checked he was avoiding her, she hoped that he had changed his mind. "Yeah well there were a few things I didn't tell you about Jocelyn…"_

_"Like what?" Edward asked softly looking over at her._

_"She has read enough books and seen enough anime to probably know what you are on sight." Cayden said looking down at her shoes. "Then there is of course the whole weird Gothic Lolita outfits…"_

_"No one can just tell on sight." Edward said looking back at the road._

_"You've never met the magic that is Jo, and I did."_

_"Yes but you also had the powers to sense what we were too." Alice added_

_"Yeah I know but Jo knew I was /ispeciali before I even told her." She said nervously standing next to Edward looking down the road, "Five more minutes." She muttered under her breath._

_She went over to the other side of the porch brushing Edward's arm as she passed, feeling the familiar tingle of where they touched. She also knew for a factor that he had felt it to, if only he'd stop denying it._

_"Just promise me you guys won't leave because of this, cause if you do I will find you." She added warningly._

_"No we'll warn you I promise." Alice said with a smile._

_"There she is!" Cade said excitedly seeing the white crown victoria coming down the street. She smiled and ran up to her friend when she emerged from the car. Her black pants had crosses on the knees, the red plaid jacket on her shoulders and the black kitty ears completed the look._

_"Jocelyn!" she said happily hugging her friend._

_"Cade!" she said happily in return, "I've missed you my love!"_

_Cade just laughed at the girl as they broke the hug, she took the girls hand and led her to the two approaching._

_"Jocelyn Whitmore I'd like you to meet Alice and Edward Cullen." She said happily._

_"Nice to meet you!" Alice said cheerfully, "love your outfit."_

_"Hello." Edward said plainly a look of concentration on his face._

_"Thanks." Jocelyn smiled then titled her head slightly. "Cade you never told me you were interested in a vampire."_

_"I…" Cade blushed slightly as Edward looked shocked and Alice just blinked._

_"Bad Cade, No cookies!" Jocelyn said pulling on Cade's ear playfully. "How can you keep something like that from your wife?"_

_"W-wife?" Edward's eyes went large staring at the two girls._

_"Let go!" Cade said wincing._

_"Repent for deceiving your wife!" Jocelyn said happily._

_Cade managed to push the girl away and started laughing at her._

_"Ladies and gentlemen Miss Whitmore. Known at our high school for scaring the living daylights out of people." Cade said rubbing her ear._

_"I can see how she would." Alice smiled and began a heated discussion with Jocelyn about Gothic Lolita line._

_"Cade can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked his hand taking hers._

_"Uh yeah sure," she said and turned to Jo, "I'll be back in a minute."_

_He pulled her a ways away from the two girls back onto the porch, "Edward what's wrong?"_

_"It's about Jocelyn," he said then released her hand realizing what he was doing._

_"Yeah… what about her?" she asked smiling_

_"Well it's more her mind then anything…"_

_"I warned you last night not to read it, let me guess you saw something dirty?"_

_"No, no not that it's just….. It's like there are two different voices in there."_

_"What do you mean two different voices?"_

_"That's just it, it's normally one voice in a persons head, but with her it's two. They're talking not only over each other but too each other. I'm mean yeah the other voice isn't that loud but it's there."_

_"….huh…." she said cocking her eyebrow and looking over at her friend that was jumping excitedly._

_"I don't think she's stable." He said softly_

_"Edward something you must realize is that none of my friends back home were sane or stable for that matter, why do you think I get along with your family so well?"_

_"Point taken but I mean padded room not stable."_

_"Oh, don't worry she's not that crazy, trust me if she was we would've realized it years ago. And she'd be locked in a loony bin in a straight jacket not 10 feet away from us." She said with a smile reassuringly taking his hand and giving it a squeeze before she could turn around the hyper one jumped onto her back giving her a hug, Cade barely getting her footing._

_"This mind you…." Cade said laughing her feet planted firmly in place "is normal."_

_Edward just looked at the two of them like they were insane._

_"Sooooo Edward when are you gonna man up and ask my Wife out on a date, hmm?" Jocelyn asked rubbing her cheek against Cade's._

_"Stop calling me your wife!" Cade asked elbowing Jocelyn in the ribs._

_"How can you be so mean?" Jocelyn sniffed over dramatically._

_"You just met to vampires and you don't care?" Edward asked glancing at Jocelyn like he wanted to push her away from Cade._

_"My Best friends a witch, why would anything shock me anymore?" Jocelyn grinned, her eyes then got wider. "Please tell me werewolves are real too or you'll be crushing my entire fantasy life."_

_"I think we might have found someone a new friend." Alice said looking over at Edward with an evil glint in her eyes._

_"Oh, that'd be perfect." Cade said laughing knowing exactly who the seer was talking about._

_"Oh but you're the only one for me, darling." Jocelyn said hugging tightly on to Cade giving Edward a smirk over her shoulder._

_"Jo, three words: Hot Native Boy."_

_"Ooooh!" Jocelyn said snuggling Cade, "You know me so well."_

_"So have you heard form Adel lately?" Cade asked as Jocelyn let go of her like she had burned her. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly at Jocelyn as she looked down at her shoes._

_"He's just….. Busy site seeing…. And stuff…" Jocelyn said forcing a wide smile. "And you know he's probably sent me thousands of post cards that got stolen by a mailman…. An evil sadistic mailman in a pith helmet with a pension for climbing towers."_

_"….Okay, whose Adel?" Alice asked looking a little shocked._

_"Her brother." Cade said._

_"Twin brother who's backpacking across Europe." Jocelyn smiled again._

Cade would never forget that as long as she lived. It had been simultaneously one of the oddest and most entertaining days she'd ever had.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie…. Other TBD  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died is child birth as did the baby, Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. if you don't like edwrd with other people don't read**

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the Thunder Dome! **

Cade sighed going through her backpack once more. She had a sweatshirt; a water bottle and her good bug spray inside. Her camera and phone both in her pockets, her wallet in the bag as well. She headed into the garage, her bag on her back noticing the time and opened the garage door, not surprised in the least that Edward was on the other side in his baseball jersey.

"Hello," she said with smile, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Before she could walk away her pulled her close for a real kiss. He broke the kiss when he could tell that her knees were going weak, "Hi," he said softly smiling crookedly at her.

Alice had told her about that smile the first time he had done it to her. She had said that it was reserved for only the people that he cared for. All thoughts left her head when he kissed her again. When he pulled away she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Damn you," she muttered.

He only smiled at her again, "So do I get to drive?"

All she could do was laugh at him for a moment, "Maybe… on the way home." She said and disentangled herself from his arms, which ended up being no easy task, going to the driver's side of the car; she smirked at the sound of his frustrated sigh. She smiled sweetly at him when he got into the car and he smiled in return his frustration melting away.

"So do you remember the way there?" He asked her with a smile taking her hand.

She glared at him slightly, he remembered how lost she could get, "Believe it or not yes I do." She said pouting.

He just laughed at her, he turned the music up on the radio and she could hear him singing softly. It calmed her to hear it; she smiled when she pulled up in between Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes she hadn't gotten lost at all which meant less mocking from Emmett later.

"Can I steal your car?" Edward asked seriously when they got out of the car.

"Edward you know for a factor that you have more than enough money to buy your own." She said before she could make her way around the car he was in front of her.

"Point taken," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Edward we should probably get going before your family suspects something." She said with a smile trying to pull away.

"Let them," he said and pulled her in for another kiss, she could feel him push her into the car gently.

He smiled into her lips feeling her kiss him back he pinned her against the door a little more careful not to dent it, the back of his mind something yelled to be gentle and be careful not to break her. He also remembered her telling him that she could take care of herself and the fact that she could force him away at the drop of the hat with her powers if she sensed something go wrong. He could tell she needed to breathe and pulled away reluctantly, he could feel that her skin was stronger beneath his finger tips.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." He said letting go of all of her but her hands.

"Edward don't; it's just a little insurance to make sure I don't have people think you're a bad boyfriend, and you just gave me one of the best birthday presents possible. And secondly like I've told you I can take care of my self." She said with a smile.

"I swear there are times that you can read my mind," he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"But you still wish you could read mine," she said more as a statement then it was a question, he nodded in agreement, "let's get going before Jasper and Emmett come and find us."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently this time, before she knew it he had picked her up in his arms and was running, she could feel his feet moving swiftly under her. She knew that he wouldn't hit a tree, he wouldn't dare. When he released her lips he looked forward to make sure they got to the right place. She kept her eyes trained on him knowing she'd only feel nauseous if she looked forward at everything whizzing by.

"About time!" they both heard Emmett call as Edward set her down at the edge of the clearing the two walking towards the rest of the family.

"Sorry about that, Seth wanted to talk to Edward and I couldn't get Jacob out of the Camaro." Cade said with a smile pulling it out of her ass, she really didn't need Emmett teasing her and Edward the rest of the night.

"Explains a lot," Alice said though she had a knowing smile on her lips.

"So we gonna get this game started or what?" Emmett asked, fidgeting to get started.

"Not sure… The thunder should've started by now."

Cade then smiled to herself, she realized that Alice had only seen them playing ball, nothing about how the thunder started.

"I think I have the solution." She said and closed her eyes concentrating.

She had been practicing on her hold on the weather for a while now. She could make it cloudy just fine but storms was a different story. They took a little more finesse; Wesley could do it without dropping a sweat, Cade not so much but hopefully the practice had helped. She pulled away from Edward and smiled slightly hearing him growl at it. As much as didn't want to pull away from him but she needed all the concentration she had for it.

Alice smiled watching her, she had been with Cade the last time she had practice and made it rain just over the 2 of them. She turned to look over at the town and saw the dark clouds forming and could hear the rain start to fall. She saw Cade smile when they heard the first hit of the thunder.

"Welcome to the Thunderdome!" Emmett crooned making everyone laugh and ran to his place out in the field.

Cade opened her eyes and smiled as the others complimented her and ran to their positions.

"Nicely done," Charlisle said before going to the pitchers mound. His saying that meant a lot, since she had met Charlisle and got accepted into the Cullen family he felt like a second father to her, and Esme more of a mother than her own ever was.

"Thanks," she said knowing he would hear it, before she could go to her spot at 3rd base she was then distracted momentarily by Edward's lips on hers for a few blissful moments.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he whispered into her ear before he went up to bat.

She sighed to herself and closed her eyes when she opened them again she was changed she had the speed and strength of the rest of them to make the game fair. When Emmett's turn came she could see Alice's expression change for a moment, Edward's as well and it mildly bothered her. She looked at Alice giving her the 'What's going on?' look. After Emmett's turn they had taken a break, more than likely for Cade's benefit.


	11. Chapter 10

[b]Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?

[center]Chapter 10: Something Wicked this way Comes [/center] [/b]

Cade couldn't shake the look from Alice and Edward's faces from her mind, she had to talk to them.

"Alice what's going on?" Cade asked pulling her off to the side.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." She said but Cade wasn't fooled.

"Alice I know you saw something now what was it?" Cade said a little more worried.

Alice bit her lip and looked over at Edward, he came over and nodded. Cade noticed the look on his face and it made her more worried than before.

"I didn't want to say anything, but there are other vampire's coming one here now and another later." She said Cade took a moment to digest it, and realized why they were so freaked; it was the same thing that had happened with Bella.

"How long?" Cade asked knowing that Edward might've already been thinking about these things already.

"20 minutes tops," Alice said Cade let out a sigh and began to formulate a plan.

Edward wrapped his arms around Cade not wanting to go through everything again. Cade didn't pull from his arms this time, she spells worked better when she was calm, and this was the most calming thing right now. She could here the rushed voices of the entire Cullen family around her now.

"Will you all please be quiet" she said loud enough for them to hear, they all looked at her wondering why she wasn't freaking out, "Sorry it's just I need to concentrate."

They watched as she slowly started to glow different things changing, right away Edward noticed the difference in her scent, the human in it was gone. When she was no longer glowing Edward steadied her hearing Alice's thoughts, the last time she had done a large spell she had almost fainted. When she opened her eyes to look at her adopted family she saw the approval in Esme and Alice's eyes. She had changed everything, putting on the glamour of a vampire; she now had not only the speed and strength but the skin, the invincibility and the eyes. She had made them the same as Edward's that way it looked like she belonged in their family.

"I keep forgetting you can do that," Emmett said happily ruffling her hair, she batted his hand away.

"Ok let's get back to the game act as normal as possible." Carlisle said most of them returning to their spot on the field.

"Thank god we have you Cade," Esme said hugging her before going to 2nd base.

Cade then became more aware of Edward's arms around her and the fact that they weren't cold anymore, they felt normal.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Edward muttered into her neck.

"More than once," she said, she kissed his temple before pulling away. She then noticed Alice standing next to her once more something over her arm.

"Here you might need this," Alice said handing over what ended up being a baseball jersey, the number 8 across the back of it along with her last name.

"Thanks Alice," she said with a smile and placed the jersey on making it look like she fit the family even more than ever.

Edward pulled her into his arms one more time and kissed her before heading to his position out in the field. She stepped up to the plate and tried to relax her shoulders, she doubted she would but she tried anyways. She saw the ball leave Carlisle's hand and swung the bat as hard as she could. She was satisfied by the thunder striking the moment the ball cracked against the bat and leapt from the plate. She ran as if floating past the first base then past the second when she was grabbed by the waist and stopped.

"Alice, you don't have the-" Cade started as Alice turned her around to look at the outfield. A man with shoulder length blond hair, black clothes and dark sunglasses as he tossed the baseball up and down in his hands smiling slightly. "Oh."

"Hello there, I did not mean to interrupt your little game." His British accent flowing smoothly through the air as he tossed the ball gracefully towards Jasper who caught it easily. "Please excuse me, I am Mel."

"Hello." Carlisle said politely introducing each member of the family including Cade as if nothing was out of ordinary for a strange vampire to appear at their baseball game.

"Pleasure." Mel said bowing his head over slightly. "I am only passing through but it is always polite to ask permission before walking across someone's law."

"We thank you for that," Carlisle said, "We request that you don't hunt in the town of Forks or in the surrounding towns, we have a pact going with some of the local… residents."

"Of course," he said then paused momentarily, he could smell something but wasn't completely sure what, "Once again I'm sorry to interrupt your game."

Carlisle nodded and allowed him to pass, Edward's eyes never leaving his back as he left the field. When he was out of sight and more than likely hearing range the entire family gathered around, all of them looking at Edward expectantly.

"So what's the deal with him is he really passing through?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he's looking for someone, not completely sure who though."

"Does he have gifts as well?" Carlisle asked wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, he can sense other's with powers and what they are." He said then slightly smiled, "he was confused by Cayden; it was rather interesting.

Cade grumbled softly, the smirked, "So he doesn't know?"

"No your safe he thinks your vampire or at least partly does." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Any connections to the Volturi?" Cade could see some of the family cringe at the name, Cade had heard the stories, all of them and was hoping to never meet them.

"Thank god no, he as against them as the Romanian Coven," Edward said his grip had tightened around Cade's waist at the mention of them, "We should get going before something else goes wrong."

"Agreed," Carlisle said, the rest of the group nodding in agreement. Emmett already had the bat and ball as though anticipating it.

Cade squeezed Edward once more and kissed him, when he tried to pick her up into his arms she shook her head. As much as she loved being held in his arms she wanted to run out the frustration and fear. He nodded understanding and took her hand the two running first as fast as they could. Behind her Cade could hear the others running as well, she felt safe knowing her family was there. But in the back of her mind she kept thinking about the other vampire that Alice had talked about, she hoped to god that it wasn't someone from the Volturi.


	12. Chapter 11

[b]Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?

[center]Chapter 11: A little to close for comfort [/center] [/b]

Cade leaned against her car and rubbed her temples while Edward talked to the rest of the family, she had opted to wait by the car, she needed to think. Alice had told her once that vampires visiting without warning that they didn't know was NOT a normal occurrence but was never as scary as the Volturi coming. That was what frightened her most was the off chance that they would come and take her family away. She had been training in secrecy; making herself strong enough to fight against them. Wesley was strong enough to destroy steal just by snapping, which meant he could destroy a vampire with no problem; she wanted to be able to do it as well, if it would help save her family. She could make a force field easily enough but to destroy something was harder.

"Cade," a voice asked as an almost warm hand placed itself on her cheek, "are you alright sweetheart?"

She looked up into the familiar topaz eyes, she could see the darkness to them and it worried her, she couldn't remember the last time he had fed which meant he would need to soon.

"Uh yeah," she said with a half hearted smile, "just a little freaked out."

"Understandable," He said kissing her forehead, "you did better than expected."

"Thanks, I'm just worried." She said when he gave her a concerned look she figured she needed to answer, "this has got to be weirder than you're used to and close to what happened to Bella, I'm just hoping that you won't leave, like you did to her."

He smiled slightly when she looked away, "Cade," he said when she didn't look at him he knew she really was worried, "Cayden, look at me."

She looked back at him but didn't meet his eyes; she couldn't help the tears she cursed herself for letting them come. She felt him gently wipe the tears from her eyes and she then met his.

"Cadie I'm never going to leave you I promise." He said kissing her forehead once again he then notice that her eyes saddened, "What's wrong?"

"Edward relax it's nothing you did, it's just… you called me Cadie." She said softly a small smile on her face, "My dad used to call me that."

"Cade I'm sorry I won't…" he began but stopped when she put her hand up.

"No Edward it's fine, I don't mind if you call me that. Edward…. I love you, which is probably the only reason I'll let you get away with it."

He looked at her blankly for a moment, "Oh Edward I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

But she stopped when his lips came crashing to hers kissing her. She pulled him closer to her wanting to feel him against her. She pulled away from his lips and rested her forehead against his, just trying to remember how to breathe.

"I'm not taking it back." She warned him, it was the only thing her brain could think for her to say.

"Good cause honestly I don't want you too." He said surprising her, "I love you too Cade."

She smiled at him and hugged him close, he wrapped his arms more securely around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Just don't ask me to turn you," she heard him mutter, she knew that she reminded him enough of Bella as it was.

"Don't have to worry about that." She said a small smile on her face.

"Why?" he asked a little more than nervous.

"I got a birthday card along with the car from Wesley. He reminded me of something… interesting." She looked at him and saw he was waiting paitently, the anxiousness reaching his eyes, "More times than not the gifts that are given to my family ended up hurting the person and making their lives shorter, but every once in a very blue moon they are given to someone strong enough to handle them. To the point they don't kill you…"

"But?" he added hopefully.

"Instead they… they could make me immortal Edward, I'd live as long as you, I won't age and I won't die." She said with a large smile.

The smile on Edward's face grew ten fold, he laughed out of the sheer happiness out of all of it, he picked her up hugging her close and spun her, her laughter mixing with his.

"That's amazing!" her said setting her back down, his kips capturing hers once again in a kiss.

"I know, but please don't plan a party yet, Wes and I aren't sure if I am yet. We think that because dad gave me his strength and gift when he died, that I should be."

"When will you find you?"

"When Wesley visits her can do a spell to tell, either that or when Alice has a vision."

"God I hope it's true." She heard him mutter as he buried his head in the crook of her neck in her hair.

"Edward I promise you, I'll never ask you to turn me."

She kissed his temple when she heard him mutter thank you.

"Let's go home." She said, he moved his head and smiled at her.

"So… do I get to drive?" he asked causing her to laugh.


	13. Chapter 12

[b]Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?

[center]Chapter 12: Goodnight Sweetheart [/center] [/b]

"So… do I get to drive?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"If it'll make you feel better." She said and offered him the keys.

He smiled widely and opened the passenger door for her taking the keys from her hand. She laughed at him as he ran around the car at human speed.

"Does Alice know to be looking?" he asked as he started the car and pulled it out onto the road.

"Uh yeah, she saw the note in a vision and she's been trying hard to see it." She said as he pulled onto the highway and began using his usual unnecessary speed.

"When's Wesley scheduled to visit next?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"End of this week," she said then joked, "think you can wait that long?"

"I'll try my best," he said flashing his crooked smile.

She smiled back at him and sat back in her seat closing her eyes attempting to relax from all of this. When she opened her eyes again she realized she must've fallen asleep. The biggest tip of was that she was in Edward's arms and not the car. He swiftly brought her up the stairs careful not to bump her.

"You know you could've woken me up." She said softly when they got to the top of the stairs.

"This is more fun for me though." He whispered in her ear causing a chill to go down her arms.

"You're gonna have to put me down here soon," she said knowingly when he got into her room, "That and I need a human moment."

He let out a sigh and complied, when her feet hit the ground he pulled her into a kiss, pulled away with a chuckle.

"What?"

"With the way you look right now, no one would expect you to need to do something human."

Cade pulled away from him and looked at herself in the mirror, she gained a sheepish grin. She closed her eyes and concentrated, when she opened them once more her blue eyes were staring back at her once again. She smiled when she saw Edward come up behind her; she almost jumped at the feel of his cold skin against her now warm.

"A little colder than before?" he muttered into her ear before placing a kiss just beneath it.

"A little," she agreed reluctantly pulling away from him to change and use the restroom.

Edward smiled at her retreating back as she went to her bathroom. He sat down on her bed propping up his feet, leaning back against the headboard. He looked around at the pictures in her room, they were of her family; her dad's side mainly, Jo and his family as well.

The picture next to her bed he couldn't help but notice, it was of the two of them playing chess. The family was going to a play that nice, Alice had bought an extra ticket with the full intent of inviting Cade along. He leaned his head back and closed hi eyes, Alice had taken it the picture when they were both overly concentrating on the game. He had the same picture at home; he had been using it as a bookmark ever since Alice had given him a copy.

He had never noticed till just recently how peaceful she looked in the picture. In her eyes you could see that she was having fun, where as his face was complete and total concentration. She was the most frustrating opponent he had ever faced, normally he would use his gift for the upper hand but since he couldn't use it on her he had a few issues.

Alice had celebrated her victory over him by taking her shopping, which of course meant she was going to help Cade with her plight to price to Edward that she was right. When they had gotten back, Cade had been completely dolled up for the play, which had made Edward's resolve crumble a bit, she looked amazing!

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were asleep." A voice said softly bringing him from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, how in the hell had he been so blind before? He just wasn't sure.

"I was just thinking," he said to her with a smile.

"About?" she asked crawling onto the bed into his waiting arms.

He nodded his head towards the picture on her night stand.

"It's one of my favorites," she said in agreement, "it's one of the few I have that you don't look like you're pissed off at me."

He knew that if he could've blushed he would've, "Sorry," he muttered under his breath as he laid his head on hers.

"It's ok I know it'll be different now." She said with a smile looking up at him.

He smiled back at her nodding in agreement and he kissed her forehead loving the feeling of her warm skin against his cold lips. She smiled at him once more and rested her head on his chest, if there was any other form of paradise right now Cade didn't want to know about. She closed her eyes and her smiled grew when she heard him singing softly, she fell asleep to his voice.

[i]"Goodnight sweet heard well it's time to go, Goodnight sweetheart well I love you so, I hate to leave you but I really must say, goodnight sweetheart goodnight."[/i]


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 13: Says the one with the diabolical plan**

Cade smiled getting up Monday morning, this weekend had been perfect, she had seen all of her friends and her adopted family and had one of the best birthdays since her father died. She got dressed and ready for school in more or less record time, it didn't hurt that she had another reason to get to school early. The familiar sounds of Jo's ringtone then hit her ears as she entered the garage.

"Morning Jo," she said happily into the phone.

"It's only a two day school week!" Jo said happily into the other end of the phone.

"Yeah Jo I know." She said getting into her Camero.

"The bonfire is now on Wednesday think you can get away from dead boy to go?"

"I'll see and please don't call him that."

"See you in class." Jo said happily giggling on the other end before hanging up.

Cade smiled at her phone and closed it placing it in the cup holder between the seats, she pulled the card Jacob had given her out of her pocket, she debated whether or not to use it yet, she placed it into the glove box for now. She opened the garage door and was actually mildly surprised to see Edward standing outside the door, a smile on his face and his backpack on his shoulder. She smiled back at him, pulling out of the garage and pulled out giving him easier access into the passenger side.

"Morning," she said happily to him when he got in the car.

"Morning" he replied.

She hit the garage door button closing it as they pulled away and headed to Port Angeles for school. When she hit a red light she leaned over and kissed his cheek, more than thrilled that he no longer pulled away from her anymore. When she looked over at him to see the smile on his face her eyes became worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned see the look on her face.

"When was the last time you… _ate_?"

He opened the visor and looked, his face became hard and he cursed himself under his breath. He had never wanted it to get this severe around her.

"It's a short week for school this week, please go hunt on Wednesday."

"I can stay close to home…"

"Edward I'll be fine, the pack is moving up their bonfire to that night. I'll hang out in the safety if La Push."

"But…"

"Edward no, if the other vampire comes Alice will call, plus…" she said and reached into the glove box pulling out the card Jacob gave her, "I'm using my card."

"Stupid…" he muttered something else under his breathe and she ignored it, "are you sure?"

"Positive," she said taking his hand a smile the grew on her face, "Aaron will be pissed."

Edward cocked a perfect eyebrow in confusion then smiled, "That's right… oh that'll be interesting."

"What are you thinking?" she asked mildly concerned.

"Don't worry Cayden," he said kissing her cheek smiling at her heart skipping a beat, "I love you."

"Says the one with the diabolical plan."

He flashed her and crooked grin and she tried to remember how to breathe. For the majority of the rest of the day Cade sat worried in her classes of what Edward would do, Alice wouldn't budge even though she knew exactly what he intended on doing.

"You're evil." Cade said to one of her would would-be best friends as she and Alice walked to her choir class.

"What? Edward knows what he's doing." She said as Jo met up with them half way to Cade's class.

"She still trying to find out what Edward has planned?" Jo asked happily, having been let in on the plan.

"Of course," Alice said with a smile.

"Damn you both to hell." Cade muttered leaving the two of them at the doors to the choir room.

"So you think she'll figure it out?" Jo asked the smile on her face growing larger.

"Doubt it." Alice said with a smile, "So shall we get front row seats?"

"Works for me."


	15. Chapter 14

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 14: Worth the Wait**

Cade was surprised when it got close to the end of the class, she hadn't thought about what Edward would do till now when Aaron came over to her to work on the duet. She felt mildly bad for the boy, but not enough to warn him of what was to come…. Not like she could anyways even if she wanted to. Most of her friends here had already congratulated her when they saw the ring that Edward gave her, if he didn't know the meaning that was his own fault.

"You have the list of songs with you?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh yeah right here." He said digging threw his backpack and pulling out a crumpled list of song titles they were allowed to choose from.

"I'd say anything Broadway or Disney, but that's just me." She said taking the list from him.

"Whatever you want." He said with a smile, his arm going along the back of her chair to lean over and read the list.

"I'd say 'You Can't Stop the Beat', not as many people will do an up beat song and we'd probably get props from Brown for doing it." She said pulling out the sheet music from her folder, "and it doesn't hurt that I already have the sheet music."

Cade missed his reply when she could sense Alice, Jo and Edward moving around outside the room. Cade couldn't shake the feeling of dread creeping up her spine as she looked around.

"Cade, are you listening to me?" Aaron asked tapping Cade on the shoulder. "I was thinking maybe Take a Chance on Me from Little Women. It's an up beat song, yeah know?"

"Aaron, listen--" Cade jumped at the sound of a familiar piece being played on the piano. She looked over to see Jo sitting at the piano drumming her fingers over it, even with the flaws in the piece it still seemed perfect. Cade had only heard the piece once, just once, when Jo and Adel had played it for her birthday.

"Cade," Edward was next to her in an instant as if he'd appeared out of the mist. He winked at her.

"Cullen, what are you doing here?" Aaron asked blinking rapidly staring at him amazed.

"Just visiting my girlfriend," Edward smiled that crookedly which made her heart skip painfully. Cade heard the distant sounds of people cheering as she felt Edward wrapping his arm around her waist and dipped her kissing her deeply. She smiled into his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...I have to go." Cade heard Aaron's voice as if she were underwater as the sound of someone running away from the room. Edward took her top lip into his mouth going between sucking and biting. Cade feels a warm fluttering rush down from her chest all the way to her legs as a familiar ache throbs insistently as Edward parted from her.

"That's what you were plotting?" Cade asked breathlessly staring into his eyes.

"Told you not to worry," Edward smiled as Alice jumped up and down near them.

"That was so cute you too." Alice smiled happily as she turned to Jo. "And you're playing… What song is that?"

"The Winter Overture," Jo said shrugging her shoulders slightly as she closed the lid. "I know Edward could do it better then I could but..."

"It sounded fine," Edward replied caressing Cade's cheek.

"Better with two players." Jo said shrugging her shoulders quickly. As she brushed her hand through her hair. "So when do I get to see one of these world famous baseball games?"

Alice wrapped an arm around Jo's shoulder. "I'm not sure your boyfriend would like that very much."

"Meh, Puppy will be fine." Jo smiled slightly. "I mean Cade always talks about these baseball games and I mean sure I couldn't play-"

"It's just not safe." Cade said slowly looking around the room making sure no one would hear her.

"Jasper hasn't tried to bite me in a while." Jo countered.

"There was an interruption last night," Edward said softly.

"Interruption..." Jo blinked then stood up straighter. "There's another vampire in town? Who? What'd they want? Did they say anything? What did they look-"

"Shh!" Alice said patting Jo on the head as Edward cocked his head slightly.

"Panic much?" Cade asked frowning. "What's with all the questions?"

"I just...Well, considering all the stories I've heard its only right for me to worry about my husband, right?" Jo smiled weakly at Cade.

"She is not your husband." Edward growled slightly as Jo's phone started to play loudly. Cade noticed Jo ignore the ring to stick her tongue out at Edward.

"Jo isn't that Jacob's ringtone?"

"Hadn't noticed." Jo said shrugging.

"Jocelyn-"

"They had a fight." Edward said frowning slightly. "Seattle?"

"Hey, the boss says to check the stores in Seattle for a center piece, I follow. I go there every week for the past five months looking for the damn thing. He's just making a big deal that's all." Jo crossed her arms. "Accuses me of going off with some guy just because Sam thought he saw one in my car last week which is utterly-"

"A lie." Edward finished. "The dog didn't honestly believe Sam..."

"I'll let him fill my voice mail with how sorry he is." Jo said viciously.

"Edward, you finishing Jocelyn's sentences is odd and unnatural. I was creeped out when Adel and Jocelyn used-" Cade flinched when she saw Jocelyn deflate slightly.

"Past tense. I hate past tense." Jocelyn turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Her brother again?" Alice guessed.

Cade only smiled after Jo running to catch up to her and threw her arm around her best friend leading her towards the caf, knowing full well Jo didn't have class next and that her and Edward's Communication class was canceled.

"Come on sweetie lets get you chocolate and a red bull." Cade said with a sympathetic smile.

"I miss him Cade, everyone thinks he's dead… I know he's not… We're never said goodbye which means he can't possibly…" Jo said starting to babble, Cade only gave her a helpful smile, "yes red bull and chocolate would be great."


	16. Chapter 15

Speeding it up to Wednesday so I can get this moving…

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 15: An Unbelievable Gift**

Cade pulled up to the Black family home and shook her head. What in the love of all that was right in the world would posses him to wake her up THIS god damn early in the morning? Especially considering she didn't have class or her normal cold alarm clock to wake her up, he and his brothers had left to go hunting after he had tucked her into bed.

Her glare increased when she saw Jacob bound out of the house looking more than wide awake and also smiling a whole lot more than he should be. She grab her mocha from the cup holder, she had gotten it when she had stopped at Jo's work to complain about him waking her up, she had also given Jo a ride in Vicky not wanting to work. As payment Jo had made her a drink that was chocolaty to the point that Cade wouldn't taste the coffee which was fine with her.

"Morning Cade!" He said enthusiastically holding open the car door, Jo was rubbing off on him a little too much.

She carefully got out of the car and glared at him once more, "Jake please tell me that there is a good reason as to why I am up 3 hours before I need to be?"

She watched as his grin turned sheepish and he lead her to the garage.

"You know how I've been trying to find Jo the perfect present?" he babbled leading the way.

Cade stopped mid step and mid sip shaking her head, "Please tell me you didn't wake me up for that."

"Ok so I won't tell you…." He paused, "But this was the only time I could the 2 of you away from each other and also not have Dead Boy get mad for you crossing the border."

"First be nice, and second this better be worth it furball or I'm going to hit you." She threatened walking towards him and the garage.

"Considering I haven't slept since yesterday to work on it, yeah it is." He said the 2 stopping in front of a covered object.

"Jake you didn't."

"Ready?" he asked grabbing the edges of the tarp as she set down her drink.

She only nodded and he pulled the tarp off, the color was rusted to shit but there was no mistaking the body what so ever.

"I can't believe you found it…" Case said walking up to the rusted car.

"It took awhile but yeah…"

"A 1968 Shelby GT Cobra." She said stunned.

"Jo's dream car." He said glad for Cade's response to the car.

"Jake it's perfect."

"Not quite actually. It's got a lot of work to be done in just a month… I kinda need your help."

"Name it." She said wanting him to be able to get this done for Jo.

"I need parts." He said pulling a list from his pocket and handing it over to Cade, she pulled out her phone and called a number she rarely used.

"Hey Rose?... It's Cade I've got a project for you… It's for Jo's birthday… I need parts for a '68 Shelby GT Cobra… No I'm not… Yes he is… Alright… Alright… Yeah I'll bring you the list later… No problem I can always call Wesley if need be… I'll tell him… Thanks Rose."

"So?" he asked anxious as she pocketed the phone.

"She says you owe her big time and she should be able to find most of them."

"And the one's she can't?"

"I'll talk to Wesley and see if he can come up with them."

Jake smiled larger and hugged Cade, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," she said happy she had increased her strength, "Now let me go so I can breathe."

Jake blushed and set her down, "So what about the pain job?" she asked.

"Not sure," he frowned and began opening the hood to go back to work.

"I might be able to take care of that and the interior."

"Per…" he began but yawned half way through the sentence, standing up from the car.

"Jake go to bed, you need to be awake for working on this." She said closing the hood and making the tarp once again cover the car.

He gave her a sleepy lopsided grin and nodded, "Alright, thanks again Cade I'll see you tonight at the bonfire." He said heading into the house.

She smiled and headed to her car with the hope that she could get just a little more sleep.

~*~

Beautiful thing when you have the chapter already written


	17. Chapter 16

[b]Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?

[center]Chapter 16: Back From the Dead[/center] [/b]

The day had gone by slower than Cade had expected after she got home from La Push. She had managed another 2 hours of sleep and had spent rest of the day either straightening things or working on her scrapbook until she got the text from Jo saying she should head to First Beach for the bonfire. She looked at her gas gauge when she got into her car, the meter down by the red.

"Crap…" she muttered, it meant she'd have to stop at the gas station before she hit La Push.

She hit the near by Gas N' Go, she pulled up to the pump got out of the car and placed the nozzle into the opening of her gas tank, pressed the button for the fuel type and pulled the trigger; she looked up and almost jumped out of her skin seeing the familiar man leaning against her car.

"Adel, nice scarf," Cade said with a smirk.

"Really you think so? I wasn't to sure that it went with my ensemble." He said the flow of their conversation continuing as it always had. He adjusted the white scarf to make sure that it covered a certain part of his neck.

"Nice so when did you get back?" she said with a smile leaning against her car.

"A few days ago"

"Well Europe must've done you well, considering we all thought you were dead."

"Forget to send a few postcards…. And yes that it did, looks like you grew up more since I saw you last."

"Thanks and you look…. Well paler and…" she backed away a little "Oh shit."

"What?" he asked Cade noticing the color of his eyes and remembering what Alice had said about non vegetarian vampires.

"You're a vampire."

"Well I didn't think I was that obvious." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on Jo must've told you before you stopped responding to emails."

"Oh that's right you're dating a vegetarian."

"Yup that and been more or less adopted by a whole family of them "

"That must be…. Nice"

"From that tone I'm going to take a guess and say you know about Jacob.

Adel rolled his eyes, "Yes I'm aware of the dog."

"Then you know he makes her happy"

"That may be but it doesn't make her safe."

"And living with a blood sucking fiend doesn't?"

"I'd never hurt her."

"Come on Ads you did leave her alone for a year."

Before he could retort she turned to see a familiar Jeep pulled up next to her Camaro.

"Must make my exit now, stage left." He said under his breath

"Adel…" she said then noticed he was gone, "God damn vampires."

"Sup Cade!" Emmett said happily hopping out of his jeep.

"Shouldn't you be hunting?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him, she could've sworn he had left last night with Edward.

"Needed gas in the Jeep and it's cheaper down here." He said sheepishly.

"Sure…" she said placing the pump back in the stand, "You making sure I get to La Push okay aren't you."

"No…" he said sarcastically a smirk on his face.

"Doesn't trust me one bit does he?"

"You yes, them not so much." Emmett smiled.

"Great," Cade sighed, "Emmett go catch up with the rest of your family."

He smiled at her and gave her a bear hug before jumping back in the Jeep, more than likely hoping to get back to the house before the girls left to catch up with the rest of the family. Cade shook her head and got into her car, she needed to talk to Jo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Title: Harvest Moon  
Author: Mistress Fangs  
Rating: Pg-13 (swearing mostly, violence later)  
Pairing(s): Cayden/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Emmett/Rosalie, Jocelyn/Jacob…  
Summary: I fail at summaries Bella died and Edward was saved by his family and a new friend from losing him in grief, and Jacob's pack saved him from remaining a wolf. What will happen next?**

**Chapter 17: The truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth…**

**Oh good Lord**

Cayden tried as hard as humanly possible not to speed as she headed to La Push and First Beach. She wasn't in the mood to add getting pulled over by the Forks Police Department to her list of things to do tonight. Adel was for lack of a better term… alive… What Jocelyn had said earlier was now making complete fucking sense.

"_Hey, the boss says to check the stores in Seattle for a center piece, I follow. I go there every week for the past five months looking for the damn thing. He's just making a big deal that's all." Jo crossed her arms. "Accuses me of going off with some guy just because Sam thought he saw one in my car last week which is utterly-"_

Adel… He was the one that had been in the car with Jo, he was the one that Sam had seen.

"Well damn…" she muttered under her breath seeing that she had crossed over to into La Push which meant that Alice could no longer see her, or at least the actions for the rest of the night.

She parked her car in the normal spot at First Beach; she knew where the pack would be, a little ways down the beach where the civvies didn't really go. She went over to where Jo was talking to Leah, laughing about something, waving at the guys as she passed.

"Hey," Jo said with a large grin, "I was just telling Leah how…"

"We need to talk." Cade tried to keep her voice steady, Leah sensed something was off and hurried off towards the boys.

"About what?" Jo asked having no reason to assume something was wrong.

"… I think I just saw…" Cade closed her eyes putting up a bubble around them so no one would hear, mind you no one would even see the bubble unless they were on the inside of it, "Scratch that I know I saw him, he was up by the gas station by your place."

"Cade?"

"He's been staying at your place, that's why you haven't invited anyone over in the last few months, which means you've been taking him to Seattle to feed."

"Cayden listen to me," Jo said softly it just clicking that she was talking about Adel, "Yes, I've been lying to everyone but it was for your safety as well as the others."

"Safety! Jo he's not on the human friendly diet!"

"Yes, yes I know that but if I die then he will."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Cade said hanging her head then looking at Jo, "You're not… Well Fuck…"

"It's pretty much freaky twin stuff times 10, just need to add vampire venom." Jo added with a bit of a grin.

"So… what else has changed?"

"We share a brain for real now; I feel what he does… Oh GOD human blood kinda gives me this buzz…" she rambled then shrank slightly seeing the look on Cade's face, "Not that I approve of that sort of thing. And hey now instead of only thinking we can hear each other in our brains we can actually talk to each other that way."

"So how hasn't Edward figured this out yet?"

"I just don't think about Ads around him."

"Ok so last question… Why is he here, I'm mean how after all this time?"

"He was interning for this vampire in Germany. He and this guy became close… real close, the guy ended up turning him and Ads wanted to see me. 'Course Adel can't stay much longer or his 'master' might do something rash…" Jo said beginning another rant half way finished, "But the truth is I don't want him to leave me again but he can't stay here since the whole mess with Cullen/Pack treaty, and of course I cant go with him unless… Well unless I let him turn me."

Cade only looked at her letting it all sink in, "You know Jake would never let you be turned." She said since it was the only thing she could think to say.

"You have NO idea how hard it was not to tell you any of this! We thought it'd be safer if no one else knew but…"

Cade only shook her head and sat down, "I'm actually surprised that Jake hasn't figured it out yet."

"I know right but hey so far so good, he just thinks that it's one of the Cullen's."

"Oh come on he should know that they wouldn't go [i]that[/i] close to the treaty line, that's why you always come over to my place when you, me and Alice hang out."

"Yeah I know but I'm pretty good at convincing him otherwise." she said with a coy smile, it was evident that the girl wasn't going to sit down at all, "So when are they back home?"

"The guys are coming back tomorrow night, they aren't done hunting tonight and it'll be to sunny tomorrow." Cade said looking out over the water, "And the girls are coming back tonight."

"So soon?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah both Rose and Alice had gone for just in case to be safe, that and Alice wants to go shopping tomorrow and get the rest of the stuff for the house."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab your car and come with me and Jake on an adventure."

"Adventure?"

"To Port Angeles." She said with a mischievous grin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Little Bit of Ink**

Cade smiled walking through Port Angeles with Jo and Jake. They had been walking for a while now through to town the three talking the entire time. The two had yet to announce where they were headed which made unnerved Cade to all end. Cade had been smart enough to text Alice to tell her what was going on, she knew Alice hated not being able to see all of her family and this would put the girls mind a little more at ease.

As Jake and Jo stopped in front of a store to window shop, a familiar ring tone hit Cade's ear.

"Hey Alice." She said with a smile answering the phone.

"Where are you?" Alice asked a hint of nervousness present in her voice.

"Port Angeles with Jake and Jo, I sent you a text, why?" Cade asked a little confused and slightly worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine, if anything was wrong you'd know it by now."

"Cade! Come on!" Jo shouted from ahead entering the shop 2 doors down from where Cade was standing.

"Coming!" she called back covering the mouth piece not wanting to yell in Alice's ear, then back into the phone, "Why do you ask?"

"I just got a tiny snip it of you in pain but that was about it cause the fur ball is with you." She said on the other end concerned as Cade walked up to the building that Jake and Jo had just gone in.

Cade noticed the blue neon glow on her skin and looked up seeing where they had gone in, "Uh yeah I think I know why…. I'm currently standing in front of Aloha Monkey…. It's a tattoo and piercing parlor. Apparently I'm either getting a tattoo or a new piercing."

"Ah ok… Well let me know what you get." She said happily into the phone before hanging up.

Cade rolled her eyes and put my phone back into my pocket, she walked into the parlor and found Jo and Jake at the counter. On the glass in front of them was a circular tribal drawing (yes the movie tattoo) in 2 different sizes.

"So?" Cade asked the two of them a look of slight annoyance on her face.

"We're getting a bit of ink." Jo said with a grin her hand on the smaller one.

"And you couldn't have told me this before we left why?"

"Not sure exactly." Jake said looking down at his girlfriend a slightly confused.

Jo went up to Cade hugging her and whispering softly in her ear, "I wasn't sure how you'd react when I'd ask you to make the point on Puppy's arm weaker so it'd take the ink."

Cade nodded hugging her back and let her go whispering softly into her ear, "You owe me."

The grin on Jo's face was undeniable, "Yes mam." She said with a salute and moved back over by Jake hugging him tight around the waist.

Cade sat in one of the lobby chairs while Jo and Jake talked with the artist, she kind of spaced as she went through one of the art books, part of her looking at the pictures the other part trying to figure out how she'd help Jake for this… Jo was no problem from what she could gather about the Adel thing he skin should still be able to take the ink. Part of her mind wondered something though… If what ever happened to Jo happened to her brother… Oh this could be priceless.

"And anything for your friend?" she heard the man's voice ask, she knew they were talking about her.

"Not sure yet," she said with a smile.

"Alright I'll get these two started and then check back with you." He said and went back to Jo and Jake and getting them set up.

Cade looked back down at the book and started paying attention to what she was looking at. Some of the drawings in the book were actually pretty good. There was one in particular that had caught my eye. It was a pentagram, the circle in the back was a moon, there was scroll work around it as well, when she touched the piece her fingers tingled, the last time that it had happened she had shaken Edward's hand.

"You find something?" a familiar voice asked her, she looked up to see Jake looking at the picture are well.

"Um yeah I think so." She said showing him the drawing, a grin coming to his face, "what?"

"It fits you," he said and took the book from her hands, "the moons is your life and friends in La Push, the star is you and the scroll work, it's the deep red works for the Cullen's."

Cade smiled at Jake and hugged him, her hand going to the white paper on his shoulder for the placement of his. He gave her a smile feeling the warm tingle on his arm. She would change it back once he was done. She looked at the drawing once more as Jake walked of, he was right it did fit, it showed every aspect of her life to a T.

"So you all set?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: More Connected Than You Thought**

"How you holding up?" Alice asked as she and Cade returned to Cade's home, they had gone out to use the gift cards she had received from Esme and Carlisle.

"Fine." She said careful not to move her shoulders and upper back to much, Jo and Jake both had the additive of speed healing so theirs were pretty much good and healed. For some reason Cade's powers wouldn't do it for her….

Her thought about just how much Jo and Adel were connected had proven true, about an hour after the ink had set and Cade had removed the magic from Jo's lower back she had gotten a loud message in her head.

"_Ow!" Jo said holding her head for a moment, they had gotten to Cade's to watch a movie after their adventure._

"_You okay baby?" Jake said looking at her concern, the white plastic covering his tattoo visible on his arm._

"_Um yeah I'll be fine." She said giving Jake a kiss on the cheek to distract him._

_Cade gave her a knowing look and carefully went into her mind to see what was going on._

'_Jo whats up?' she thought softly trying not to scare her._

'_Apparently Adel and I are more connected than I thought.' She said a faint blush coming to her cheeks, it was good that Jake was so engrossed in the movie._

'_I had a theory about that.'_

'_And you didn't say anything!'_

'_I wasn't sure… so same place and everything?'_

'_Uh huh.' She said_

'_Oh poor Ads.' Jo had gotten her tattoo on the small of her back._

'_Exact words were "THE HELL WOMAN!".'_

Cade was looking forward to seeing the tattoo on his back the next time she hung out with the two of them. She had gotten her tattoo at the top of her back, a tiny bit of the scroll work would be able to be seen above her shirt. It hurt a little to move her arms but it wasn't too bad. She did have to admit though she was proud of Alice for being able to be around her even with the scent of her blood.

Alice had given her a knowing smile before snatching up the rest of the bags and bringing them into the house. She smiled at the Pixie and walked into the house as well. Edward would be back any minute now from his hunting trip and she knew she'd have to be careful not to show that she was in pain so he wouldn't worry.

"So what's the plan for today?" Cade asked Alice as she started to put stuff away.

"Not sure… I guess it all depends on when everyone gets home from hunting." She said with a smile, "Are you alright Cade?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" she said with a small smile."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"This'll be the first time he's been around me when I've had…"

"Ah, you're wondering how he'll react to the tattoo and the healing skin."

"Basically" she said putting the last of it away, Alice going quiet for a few minutes.

"He's stronger than you think" she said finally a smile on her face.


End file.
